


Winners

by superevilbadguy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 'not overwatch', Drabble, F/F, Gaming, little bit of cursing, thank you tibbs!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superevilbadguy/pseuds/superevilbadguy
Summary: Short drabble: Gaming can be rough, but there's more to winning than a victory screen. [Prompt:gaming, angry, kiss, comfort]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	Winners

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a real standstill creatively, so I'd like to thank Tibbsgirl for the prompt "gaming, angry, kiss, comfort" to give me something to get into the groove! I hope everybody's staying as safe as they can and that ya'll enjoy this little drabble!

* * *

“ _DEFEAT”_

“Come ON!!!!! Ffffffuuaaaah!!” Akko groans exasperatedly at the screen displaying her failure. Gritting her teeth, she throws herself backwards banging her head on the floor. “WHY CAN’T I DO THIS!?!”

“Perhaps you should take a break.” Diana says as she sits on the couch with her legs beneath her, eyes honed in on a book. “You’ve been playing for hours.”

“I can’t yet!! I was so close like, FOUR TIMES AGO!!! I have to beat this!!” And like that, the brunette re-rights herself up, crosses her legs, and selects the game she wants to play before getting thrown into the queue to wait for her match to begin. 

Diana takes her eyes off her book and glances down at the determined girl in front of her, letting a half smile pull at her lips as a silent chuckle tickles at her throat.

Akko must have been playing this game for the better side of 4 hours… and she looked it. Her eyes were tired, her jaw tight, and the tenseness of her shoulders wrought with the frustration of seeing the word ‘defeat’ fly across the screen far more times than the word ‘victory’, however, if there’s one thing Diana knows about Akko Kagari, it’s that ‘determined and competitive’ might as well have been her middle names. She’s had a front row seat to the display over the years, what when the young Japanese girl decided to make the blonde her rival through their school years at Luna Nova Girl’s Academy. Despite this one-sided rivalry, the two grew into the best of friends. While Akko didn’t stand a chance against her in terms of academics, she would have definitely posed a threat during Phys Ed if she hadn’t taken everything over the top. Diana was quite certain Hannah never quite forgave the brunette for the volleyball spike to the gut junior year…

It’s honestly something she admired about her over the years. The drive. The belief in herself. The will to dedicate herself to a cause... It’s one of the many things Diana mentioned when listing what makes her special just before asking the brunette to be her girlfriend… and now, four years later in their shared apartment, due to the fast-paced online hero videogame ‘Aboview’, she sees that same quality has yet to lose its vigor.

She closes her book and settles into the crook of the couch with her eyes on the screen as Akko shifts through the list of characters to use for the match. The brunette selects her character and stretches upwards cracking her shoulders and rolling her wrists.

“Okay McPhee, we’ve got this.” She says with an almost meditative breath before settling her controller in her hands, ghosting her fingers over the buttons.

While Diana herself didn’t have the patience for videogames, much preferring to get lost in another world through words and pages, she had picked up on a lot from this game after watching Akko play for hours on end since purchasing it. “Who’s your healer?”

“It looks like somebody picked Doctor Marcy aaaand O’Mira, so… that’s good, we have a pretty decent team.” Akko says never taking her eyes off the screen as she begins to move around her metal clad cowboy looking character around the spawn point as the team makes their final changes and waits for the starting buzzer to send them to their objective.

“Mmm” Diana hums as she watches her girlfriend take a few test shots at some prop bottles sitting on a desk inside the spawn room. “Looks like Hanjo is trying to get your attention.” She says with a smile.

At that, Akko shifts her camera slightly to the side to see the archer character spamming a squat and standing movement alongside a greeting voice line. Akko returns the greeting with a few quick squats.

“You trying to make me jealous?” Diana asks with a fake haughtiness in her tone. 

“Oh never.” Akko says with a grin. Diana smiles at the visible release of stress in the other girl’s posture. “Just you watch! I’m going to win this one for you cause….” She maneuvers the cowboy to face the screen and with a lightning quickness, selects a voice line for the character to complete her sentence- “I’m your huckleberry.”

Diana chuckles as the brunette turns around for a moment with a wink before bringing her attention back to the screen. The Hanjo character voices “I understand”, eliciting another giggle from the two of them.

“Well, good luck huckleberry.” The blonde says with a teasing smile before nudging her foot out from beneath her and stretching it out to tap at the brunette now fully engrossed in the game as the timer hits zero.

It was the fastest and most frustrating 3-and-a-half minutes ever.

One healer left, the other did nothing but attack with her pistol, the tanks kept rushing in and dying and clearly weren’t sure what they were doing, and Akko seemed to be haunted by an enemy Tracey who seemed to come out of nowhere and shoot her to death CONSTANTLY. Her team lost the objective in 30 seconds flat and the rest of the time they tried and failed to reclaim it.

Akko fumes as the large red bolded word ‘ _DEFEAT_ ’ flashes across the screen yet again, and Diana can’t help but feel bad for the girl.

“Aaaaaaaahhh!!” Akko cries as she whips the controller around, not throwing it, but looking like if it slipped it would have gone flying. “DAMNIT!! THIS STUPID GAME AND THESE PEOPLE CAN’T PLAY AND THIS BULLSHIT SKILL MATCHING- ahhhhhh!” Akko falls over exhausted, muting herself and burying her face into a conveniently placed pillow (one Diana had ‘accidentally’ pushed off the couch when she noticed the whiteness of the other girl’s knuckles midway through the grim looking game).

Diana looks down at the frustrated lump on the floor, feeling sorry for the girl. She shifts herself off the couch to sit on the carpet next to her aggravated girlfriend and runs her hand over the back of her head, down her neck, and begins rubbing soothing circles on her back. She bends her fingers, letting her nails softly run back and forth between Akko’s shoulders, slowly feeling the tension and anger leave the brunette’s body with each even breath.

Diana continues her circles until her girlfriend stirs, pushing her face out the body of the pillow and rolling to the side to look towards the blonde.

“This is too nice of a prize for a loser.” The brunette pouts, dropping the controller behind her.

“You’re not a loser.” Diana bends down and plants a kiss on the brunette’s cheek before leaning back against the couch and holding her arms out. “Now come here.”

Akko crawls up into Diana’s arms, settling in next to her and nuzzling her cheek into the blonde’s shoulder. Diana turns her head and places another kiss, this time, to the top of the brunette’s head, before brushing her bangs to the side and placing another to her forehead. The blonde cups her girlfriend’s jaw, rubbing the pad of her thumb over her cheek as she leans back against the couch, holding Akko close. “I think you are just fine. Maybe a little tired, and a little caught up in winning and losing-”

“But I’m down a ranking from when I started!” Akko softly whines.

Diana pauses. “Well, that is unfortunate… but you’re improving nonetheless. You can’t take responsibility for every win or loss.” Akko grumbles in response. “You win some, you lose some- as is the nature of a game.”

“Hhhhhhh” Akko sighs into her collar, the breath tickling Diana’s chest. “I know… but it’s so _frustratingggg!_ ”

“I know…” Diana lifts Akko’s face up towards hers, leans down, tilting her head, and places a soft kiss on her lips. “I know quite how frustrating losing is.” She smirks. “I remember just how frustrated I was when I lost to you.”

Akko’s brows furrow as she looks up to Diana in confusion, her lips still puckered from the lost connection with her girlfriend’s lips.

“When I lost my mind and you won my heart.” The blonde winks, trying to contain her laugh at the brunette’s expression.

“Hey!” Akko outright laughs in her face.

“Oh no, wait. I’m pretty sure I won there. Hmm let me think.” Diana looks upward pretending to think, pretending not to see the absolutely adorable hue of pink adorning her giggling girlfriend’s cheeks. “Now that I think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever lost at anything before…”

Just before Akko can respond in disbelief, Diana continues, “Though… I have gotten... _lost in your eyes._ ” She says, laying the teasing sultry tone on thick.

Akko snorts and pulls herself away from Diana as a loud guffaw erupts from her throat. “Stop!! Stop!! Those are _terrible!”_ Akko continues to laugh as Diana watches on, a slight blush on her own cheeks; not just from the fact that those lines came out of _her_ mouth, but also at the sight and sound of the girl who had knocked her head over heels.

“That depends, do you feel a little better?” She says as she schools her smile, kindly looking into burgundy eyes.

Akko slows her laughing and with a toothy grin, looks back into Diana’s cerulean eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Thank you for that. Heh” she says before scooting back next to the satisfied blonde.

“Victory!” Diana whispers before leaning in and softly kissing Akko’s temple.

Another giggle escapes Akko’s throat as she leans up and catches Diana’s lips in another, longer kiss. After she pulls away, she snuggles into Diana’s shoulder with a hum. “I think I’m done for tonight.”

“I think that is a good idea.” Diana sighs contently, resting her head atop the brunette’s as the music from the game continues on in the background.

Akko blushes and takes Diana’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I already won the best thing ever anyway.” She says pulling Diana’s hand to her lips and kissing her fingers.

Diana matches her blush and begins rubbing the other girl’s thumb as her lips ghost over the knuckle. “Are you sure? I’m quite certain I won that.”

“Yup, I’m sure. Guess you can’t win everything!” Akko chirps cheerily before leaning in with a shining grin and whispering the word “defeat” victoriously into Diana’s ear.

END


End file.
